A Fate
by LoVepeaceJoY15
Summary: When Bella fell ill, the time became final on changing her. Before being changed, she will begin to feel bad about the choices she has made and wether or not she can live with them. What will her human habits have to do with her as a vampire? Life.
1. A Fate

Edward was perfect in every way

_**The Fate**_

AN: This I my first Fan Fiction, please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters

Edward was perfect in every way. From his bronze hair, to his delicate hands. I longed to be closer, closer to him. Him lying next to me and singing my lullaby was the most perfect thing to me. I wished I could stay here in his ice-cold arms forever.

I was excited, I couldn't lie. We were getting married in three months! Even though I still had to tell Charlie and Renee about our (Edward and I) plans. I was anticipating their reactions, Charlie would be furious and want to kill Edward and Renee would start crying and telling me not to make the biggest mistake of my life. But I couldn't care about that now, all I could think of was being with Edward for an eternity and becoming a vampire too.

Slowly I started to drift off into a peaceful sleep. I was no longer embarrassed about what I would say in my sleep, because most of the time all I said was Edwards name. I woke up in the morning, happy that I didn't have to go to school anymore so I could spend all my day with Edward. I turned to Edward and giggled. He was just so perfect, and why he chose me of all girls I may never understand. " Good morning, my Love," said Edward as he touched his lips to my forehead. " Good morning to you too," was all I could reply when my stomach growled. I must be hungry. Edward took me up in his arms and started to walk me down the stairs. Then I realized that I didn't know if Charlie would be home.

"Wait! What about Charlie?'"

"No need to worry Bella, he left early this morning to go fishing."

"Oh good, so can you make me." I thought for a second off all the things he could make me and then I decided it would gross him out to make me anything too ornate,

"…Some cereal?"

"Cereal? Oh please Bella, you know my cooking capabilities are much higher than that!"

" No Edward, really, cereal is all I need right now," I said with a big grin on my face. I looked into his eyes to see if it was possible to dazzle him, then I saw how black his eyes were

" Oh Edward, you need to hunt, your eyes are pitch black."

"Yes I do need to hunt but I am afraid of you hanging out with that do- Jacob, so close to you being changed and so soon before our wedding."

" I can shop with Alice if you want me to, we have a ton of things we have to do before the wedding, I'm sure Alice would be thrilled."

" But I thought you didn't like shopping."

" I don't, but if it makes you happy, I will do it."

" Goodness, Bella everything you say makes m fall more in love with you. Thank you!"

" I love you too Edward."

" You should write a note to your dad, because knowing Alice, you will be out for a while…."

" I know, ok I'll write him a letter"

And with that we were out the door climbing into Edwards Volvo. As soon as we got to the Cullens' home Alice was running outside in the most Cheery mood.

"Bella, you are the most wonderful little sister ever! Edward nothing will happen to Bella while you're gone, she may never want to shop again but she won't be broken."

" Great," I added " Lets go and get this long day over with so I can be back into the arms of my not-so-thirsty-anymore vampire."

Great, shopping with Alice.

AN: OK so that was my first FanFiction ever! Please review so I can see wether or not I should continue the story.

LoVepeaceJoY15


	2. Faint Memories

Faint Memories Faint Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters except those I made on my own.

Shopping with Alice was going to be greatly horrifying.

We drove to Seattle because that was where Alice had found my wedding dress. She said I would like it, but I'm almost positive that it would be over the top. We pulled up to a quaint shop that looked like a vintage cottage, the ones you see in movies. Inside it was magnificent. Marble floors, antique furniture, family photos and exquisite dresses. Each one looked unique.

From behind a small counter appeared a woman. She looked as if she too, could have been a Vampire. She had pale skin, the most beautiful hair. It reminded me of autumn. She wore a knitted pencil skirt with a suit like petticoat, all in pinks, oranges and browns. She was as beautiful and the store itself.

"Hello, you must be Alice and Bella," said the woman, " My name is Marley Gennete, I own the store."

" Nice to meet you Miss Gennete." Said Alice in her singsong voice, " Can I have Bella fitted for the dress I told you about?"

" Oh yes, I have the dress here, you said you are positive it would fit Bella, do you still want me to fit her, or shall we just have Bella try it on to see how she likes it?"

"Bella? Is that ok, I think you are going to look lovely in the dress."

" Um, yeah, sure, whatever works out." I said with the nicest smile possible.

We went to the dressing room and I tried it on. Alice was right! It fit me perfect and it looked amazing! The dress had a low back with strings that criss-crossed in the back. It was long and pearl white with crystals on the part of the dress that went over my torso. It was sleeveless and showed off the little amount of cleavage I had. As for the veil, it had l vintage lace trimming and it followed behind my dress and it too, had little crystals on it. Alice picked out matching pearl white stilettos that only had and inch and a half heel on them so that I wouldn't fall and kill myself.

"Oh Alice, its perfect, Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you Bella!"

"Did the dress fit appropriately?"

"Yes it did. Bella said she liked it so I think we'll buy the dress with the shoes and the veil."

"Okay, anything else I can help you girls with?"

" Yes, actually. Do you have any bridesmaid dresses that would go well with Bella's dress?"

"Of course, have a look around and when you see one you like just call me over."

We looked for what felt like hours. Then I saw some dresses that looked like mine. They had a slight V-neck with lace trimming and the dresses had a layered look with thin straps. Alice liked them too. So we got all the bridesmaids strapped sandals and those dresses.

As we got back to the car Alice asked me a question.

"Bella, you still have to pick out your bridesmaids. I only got you four dresses so that's how many bridesmaids you get to have."

"Oh, well I think I'd like you to be my maid of honor and Angelica, Jess and Rosalie as my bridesmaids."

"Great! Our last places to go to today are the jeweler and the florist."

"Humph… more fun." I said grimly, knowing that Alice tried so hard to make this day enjoyable.

"Oh don't be so silly Bella, this is the shortest part of the trip!"

We arrived to an open mall. There was a jewelry shop that looked nice enough to fit Alice's needs, so I headed toward it and Alice giggled.

"What are you laughing about Alice?"

"I think that when Carlisle changes you that you could be physic too."

" Why would you think that?"

"How else would you know that I wanted to go into this store?"

"Well, it looked the most fancy, so I thought that this seemed like an "Alice" place"

"Oh, Ok then."

I didn't have the slightest idea of what kind of jewelry I wanted to wear. But I figured since Edward thought I looked good in blue, I could wear blue for my jewelry. There were so many different styles, and colors, it was hard to choose. Then I saw a dark blue necklace. It had a huge navy stone in the middle with light blue and white smaller gems surrounding it. I loved it and next to it was a necklace that had a small light blue star-like gem on a silver chain. It was perfect for the bridesmaids!

" Alice, come look at these!"

"Wow Bella, those are so pretty! Edward loves blue on you too! This is so perfect, and look, you even found a necklace for the bridesmaids to wear!"

"So, should we buy these?"

"Yes, don't even hesitate!"

We bought the jewelry and then went off to our last stop. Alice told me that we were going to a low a key florist sop called Stretta's. And low key was right, at least for Alice's taste.

"So, Bella, I was thinking we should do red and white but since you got blue jewelry I don't think we should do red and white anymore."

"Well… I like your idea just add some blue crysanthamums."

"Great idea, OK so your boquet is going to have 2 red and white roses and 5 or so crysanthamums and baby's breath. Is that ok?"


	3. Faint Memories Continued

AN:

_**AN:**_

Sorry about that odd ending in Faint Memories. For some reason the application cut of my last few paragraphs. Here is the rest of Faint Memories

LoVepeaceJoY15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, only the owns I make up in my own story.

_**Faint Memories Continued…**_

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever you say."

"Ok now we are finally done shopping. Shall I take you home?"

But I was hungry and so many of the shops had food. I wanted to just eat now but Alice would probably take me shopping for more. I will pretend like I am not hungry.

"Bella? Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, I did. Yes please take me home."

Great. My stomach failed me. It gurgled and apparently didn't understand my plan. Now I will have to go shopping even longer.

"Bella, I think you're a bit hungry. Do you want me to get you a sandwich or something like that?"

"Sure, sure."

I was starting to feel really sick. I didn't think it was from hunger either. Alice had come back with food and I ate, but still felt terribly sick.

"Alice? I don't feel well."

And then darkness.

I woke up in a hospital. All I remembered was Alice driving me home and saying sorry to Edward and then Edward telling me I was ok.

Everything didn't seem okay.

AN: Ok so I will put up another chapter in a few days or so. Around Thursday evening.


	4. Diagnose

Diagnose Diagnose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, only the ones I make up in my own story

I felt horrible. I was sick to my stomach and could barely move.

"Bella? Oh thank goodness Bella you are awake."

Charlie was here and talking to me and he still didn't know about Edward and me. This might all end very badly.

"Hey Dad."

"How do you feel, Bells?"

"I feel fine."

Lie. Lie. Lie. I don't want him to feel sad or mad yet. I still have to tell him about Edward and me. So for now I'll just have to lie to him.

"Well that's a relief, we thought something was seriously wrong with you. You've been out for about a week."

"Really? Oh gosh. I'm so sorry you had to stay the whole time. Don't feel obligated to stay here, I'm perfectly fine."

More Lies.

Just then Carlise walked in the room. My savior.

"I need to talk to Bella alone, briefly. Can everyone leave the room for just a few minutes?"

"Where is Edward?"

"He's here, he just wanted to give you and Charlie time to talk alone."

"OK, did you test me for anything while I was asleep?"

"Yes and that is what I have to talk to you about. Bella, you have a rare disease called meningococcemia. It attacks the brain lining, that's why you passed out."

" Oh no. What is going to happen to me? What about Charlie? And Renee? And Edward, how will Edward deal if I'm not around?"

" We think you have about 6 months to live. This would be an ideal time to change you, now that it is a matter of life and death. As for Charlie and Renee, we will have to fake your death and keep you away from them. I'm so sorry I had to tell you this now Bella, but I ask you not to tell our father yet. I will tell him in my own time."

" Sure Carlise. Can I see Edward?"

"Of course my dear."

Edward walked into the room and glided right next to me. Even after a year, his looks still amazed me and took my breath away.

"Bella, my love, are you OK?'

"Aside from learning that I am going to "die" in six months I'm fine."

"Even in the worst of times you can still make me laugh."

He grinned his perfect crooked smile and from that moment on I knew that whatever I was going to do, I was going to do it for Edward. We sat there together until Edward asked me a question.

"Have you told Charlie about the wedding yet?"

" I was planning to but then I passed out."

"You have to tell him sometime."

"I know, and I will. But Carlise is going to tell Charlie about my disease. Should I tell him first?"

"I don't know he is not my father. Whatever you do I know you'll make the right choice."

"OK, I'll tell Charlie today, Right now. But you need to leave just incase he goes crazy."

"You made the right choice Bella, take your time telling him, I know it will be hard for you but just try your hardest. I love you."

And with that he kissed me softly on the lips and fled the room. How was I supposed to tell Charlie? Would I say, _"Hey dad I marrying Edward in 2 two and a half months. Wanna come?" _Great he's here; I'll have to talk as I think.

"Hey dad I need to talk to you about something. Will you come over here and sit down?"

"Umm… Yeah sure Bells."

"Dad, I don't want you to get mad at me or anyone else, this decision was all my idea."

"Bella? What are you talking about? Is everything OK?"

"Dad, I'm marrying Edward in two and a half months."

" What!? Bella you cant do this. It's going to be a mistake. That boy left you once before and he'll leave you again! You will just get hurt again, its just teenage love!"

The tears were flowing. I couldn't stop them. I had to keep on going or else he may never forgive me. I have to tell him about my sickness too. I'm turning into a monster. I'm telling him about our marriage and making him furious and then going to tell him about my sickness and making him sad. What have I done?

"Please dad, don't get mad. This is real love, me and Edward love each other and he won't ever leave me again."

"That's what you think! Your mom and me thought the same thing and now look where we are! Divorced!"

"Stop yelling at me! I want you to come to the wedding and walk me down the aisle and accept Edward and I. Please. Please Charlie."

"No."

" You must! I'm going to die in six months!"

No. No. No. I can't believe myself! I shouldn't have said that, Charlie froze. Tears started to stream down both our cheeks and I knew that he would forever regret saying what he had. I will too.

"Bella…. I…I…. I'm so sorry. Oh no. No. No. No. How could this happen to you? Why, why you?"

"I don't know Charlie but everything will be fine. I feel tired now; I think I'm going to sleep. You can leave. I'll be alive and well tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Ok Bella, I am there for you. What ever you need."

"Thanks dad."

Once Charlie left Edward came in. He just sat there with me while I cried myself to sleep.

I had started something I didn't know how to finish.

**AN. Review so I can get some ideas for my next chapter!**


	5. Turning Point

Turning Point Turning Point

AN: Thanks to Vampire90 for giving me info on what they thought my story was like. Thanks to all the other reviewers too! R&R! So sorry the very long wait! I had the worst writers block and finals! Ugh!

Without further ado….

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, only the ones I make up in my own story.**

I woke up in a different room. I was surprised to see all of the flowers and cards from almost all of the people in Forks. I was looking through all the cards when I saw one with familiar hand writing. Jacob had written to me. I smile spread across my face, I was so happy that Jacob wrote me!

_Bella, I hope you feel well soon and I am waiting to hear that you are getting better. I wanted to let you know that__I will always be there for you the human but I cant be there for you as a Vampire. I wish I could but I just cant. I heard of your wedding and want to be there for you._

_I love you always- Jacob_

It's so odd to see a letter from him when he signs it, _I love you always- Jacob, _and I feel like I am letting him down. He's going to put all of his strongest feelings for me aside and is willing to watch Edward and I wed. I can't believe that I am going to loose such a valuable friend.

"Bella, my love, are you okay?"

I must not have realized that I was crying.

"Oh, I'm fine. Jacob wrote me a letter. He wants to come to the wedding."

"It's up to you. As long as he can keep his hands off of my fiancé."

"He will, I trust him. He's doing it so he can be around me one more time before I get changed."

"Speaking of you being changed. We will do it the day after the wedding, that way I can still share my part of the deal."

That will me one of the most memorable times of my life. Edward promised to give himself to me, all of him! Now, I can't wait to be called his wife. It's so exciting. We can start the rest of our lives together!

" I am feeling better and I have been able to walk around the room a few times. I think that we will still be able to have the wedding on time."

"Great! I think we should get you out of this horrid hospital and into my home. I've already told Charlie and he agreed to let you stay only because Carlise will be there to help you."

"Really? Can we leave now?"

"Of course we can. I will pack your things. You will love what the room looks like."

Edward helped me to his car and we drove to his home. The home that was soon to be mine.

I got to the Cullen's' home, everyone greeted me warmly and then Edward led me upstairs. Roses and daisies were everywhere. He bought a new shelf just for putting all of the roses and daisies on. Every single one came from Edward. He told me that he went into his backyard and got most of the flowers there. It was magnificent!

"Do you like it, my love?"

"Oh I love it Edward! All of it for me? Thank you Edward." I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Your welcome Bella. I'd do anything for you. I just… I just wish I could give you more of the human experiences you want."

" No, no, no. You are all the human experience I could ever want. I don't need any of that. All I need is you. Here with me. Forever."

We laid down on the bed he had bought previously and talked about various things. It will be so hard being away from all of my family. I asked him how they would fake my death. Something that sounded weird to be talking about because I wasn't ever going to really die.

"I'm not sure how we will fake your death. Carlise says that he thinks he can get the documents and set up a funeral. Either way it will all work out just fine Bella."

" Yeah, I hope so. I just cant bear the thought that my dad will be losing his only child, the one he just recently got close to."

" Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine. We should change the subject, I think this is all too soon for you. Plus you should keep rested and save up your energy. There's only about two weeks until the wedding. After the wedding… well lets just say you should save up a lot of energy…."

Wow. Edward had never been like that before. I loved it. He was…almost…talking dirty to me. That's now number two on my list of things I want to do. Yeah, I'll start a mental list.

Things I want:

All of Edward

Dirty talking Edward.

Yes. That's better. Edward then crushed his lips to mine. It was gentle yet passionate. Me being the weak human I am, had to breathe for air. Damn. Why did I have to stop? I wanted more so I, in turn, kissed him with the most strength I would allow myself. I held my breath for quite some time. It was amazing! It was like the world slowed down for us, for our kiss. Once again I had to breathe. Weak. But Edward kissed me again and again. Never once stopping to think about his "barrier". We began to get very much so into it. I rolled on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt and tangled my hands in his hair. He put his arms allover my waist, rubbing my sides. All too soon his phone rang. He sighed and answered.

"Hello?" I could hear the other person, it was Alice.

" Edward? You need to stop. Bella doesn't have much strength."

"She's my girlfriend and I can do what I want, Alice."

" Edward… I am advising you strongly to stop. I had a vision. You didn't hurt Bella, she was just passed out. I don't want you to have her step over her physical line right now. Ok?"

"Fine."

They started to talk about something else but I tuned out. Gosh! Alice just had to ruin it. So what if I passed out? I didn't die and I could go back to normal.

"Bye."

Finally the conversation ended I was just about to take the phone out of Edwards hands and talk to Alice myself. I really wanted to. I guess, now that I think of it, I was good that Alice called. Charlie would be furious at Edward because I would be in the hospital. He would ask me and I'd have to say, "_Edward and I tried to have sex, and we did but I passed out shortly after."_

Ha. Yeah that would go over great with Charlie. He would kill me first and then he'd kill Edward. That would not be good since I _did _want to get married. Edward laid me back down and put his shirt back on.

"Edward? I'm going to take a shower."

" Ok Bella."

I turned the water on and took off my clothes. I got in and the warm water on my back felt so soothing. Then I felt another pair of hands in the shower. I yelped only to realize it was Edward.

" Holy shit Edward! Jeez, you could have just asked to come in instead of scaring me half to death."

"Sorry Love. May I join you?"

"Of course."

He rubbed my back and scrubbed my hair. And I got soap and cleaned him up as well. I scrubbed the shampoo into his silky hair and kissed him softly on the nape of his neck. He sighed. I loved that I had the same effect on him as he did on me.

We were meant for each other.


	6. Four Weddings and a Funeral

Four Weddings and a Funeral Four Weddings and a Funeral

**So, I am so happy to finally be updating this story, I was so sad when I said I was going to discontinue the story. But the other day I was reading through my reviews and I came over **_**TravelingTeen**_**'s review. That review got my think and I decided I would restart. This chapter is dedicated to **_**TravelingTeen.**_

**And another thing, actually two.**

**There really aren't 4 weddings. I just love that movie and thought that it was perfect for Bella's wedding and funeral.**

**Over 500 hits and only 9 reviews. Please review. It speeds me up.**

The last week went by in a blur. Alice and I finished the last minute wedding details and I had been resting a lot. Edward, of course, was by my side the whole time. I had indeed gotten worse and I started to forget things. Just the little things, like the date or like forgetting what I was doing or saying. Nothing major.

But last night I got pretty ticked off at Alice. She told me I couldn't see Edward until the wedding because it would be "bad luck". Screw that, I don't care. I want to be around Edward. But on the other hand today is the day of my wedding!** (Links for Bella's dress on my profile)**

I was so excited! Who wouldn't, when they are about to marry a Greek god? I was knocked out of my thoughts when Alice started bickering at me.

"Bella! Come over here and start to strip! I am going to help you into your dress and guess what?"

"What Alice?"

"I've got you in my room for the next _six _hours!"

"No! Help! I'm getting Edward."

"Oh no your not! Sit down missy!"

"Just… go easy on me. Please?"

"Maybe!"

Alice started running around her room. In and out of her closet, up and down stairs, back and forth with Esme and Rosalie. It was all really nerve-wracking because I had no idea what they were doing.

"Bella? Your mom is on the phone. She needs to talk to you. Now!"

What? My mom? Oh shit! I never told her about my sickness or about the wedding. Her _and _Alice will kill me for sure!

"Bella? Come on! You can't your mom waiting!"

"Fine, one second let me get dressed."

I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step. But instead of my normal savior it was Alice that saved me.

"I had the vision. She said while tapping on her head, " And by the way, I told Renee about the wedding, because I knew you'd forget. So now she knows your sick because of your dad. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Alice handed me the phone and I could hear light sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"Mom?"

"Bella? Oh thank goodness! How come you didn't tell me? How come you didn't tell me _anything?"_

Now she was full on crying. " Mom I am so sorry. I would've told you about the wedding earlier, but Alice got to it first."

I got a glare from Alice on that one.

"Well then why didn't you tell me I was sick? Last night I booked a flight and then Charlie called asking what I knew about your disease."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"Bella, you need to remember that I am your mom and you can tell me _anything._"

"I know."

"Well I am on my way right now. Phil and I are coming to the wedding. I want to be happy and be with my daughter. SO I am going to pretend like none of that happened and be with you on the best night of your life."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too Bella, I'll be there in thirty minutes." She hung up and I put the phone back. Alice was still glaring at me, but I tried to ignore her.

"Bella! You are such a lair!"

"I know, I know. But you still love me right?"

"Ugh! Yes! Now start stripping again."

I started taking of my clothes and Alice gave me the dress and helped me slip in. She got out all of her make-up and called in Rose who the got her hair supplies. My mom and Phil got there right when we were about to begin, so I had to visit with them for a while, in turn, I had less and less time to do hair and make-up.

Thank God! Now Alice and Rosalie had three hours to torture me instead of five. Score for Bella!

Alice did my make-up on the light side. I was really happy she didn't make me look like a Barbie. I had a bit of dark blue eye shadow and she did mascara and light eyeliner. My lips had just the right amount of red lipstick and Alice put a translucent gloss over it.

As for my hair, Rosalie put my hair up in a loose bun with loose curls cascading from it. She added little diamond pins, making my hair look sparkling. I was amazed at how long it took, but it was all worth it. I looked great. The dress was perfect and my hair and make-up wasn't overwhelming, so I still looked like me.

"Thank you Alice! Thank you Rosalie!" I leaned in to give them hugs and they screamed.

"Don't ruin it! Give us an air hug." An air hug? Stupid, but It'll work.

I gave them an air hug and they ushered me downstairs.

"Bella, we have to go now because the guests will be arriving shortly and we need to get into our dresses. Only an hour until you are married Bella!"

An hour? Oh.my.gosh. I'm getting married in an hour to the most handsome man on earth! Charlie arrived to the wedding just in time. He had agreed that horrible day in the hospital to walk me down the aisle. That's all I really wanted from him before I "died". For him to accept Edward and I and walk me down the aisle, hand in hand.

Alice had out done her self. By a lot. It looked like a scene out of a fairytale. Paper lanterns hung on translucent cloth, held up by white posts that were embossed with patterns of flowers and leaves. The white chairs that the guests would soon be sitting in, had the same translucent cloth and hung over the backs and the beginning of each of the rows had flower cones made up of red roses. The spot where Edward d and I would be standing had an archway over it, covered in the same flowers as my bouquet. Alice, somehow, had also found a flower girl and a ring bearer. The flower girl and ring bearer both wore hand made crowns, since both of them were little girls. The crowns were made up of weaved willow branches. White and navy satin ribbons wrapped around the willow braches, the remaining clothe trailed in the back to their waists. I remember making those as a little girl; they were perfect for the wedding. **(I actually made one of those 2 years ago and still have it, that's why I thought it would be perfect for the story.)**

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Angela and Jessica running towards me, fully dressed, along with Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them and they all started to squeal.

"Oh Bella! You're getting married! How fantastic." Jessica said to me, smiling. I knew we hadn't left off on the best note, but I wanted her to be my bridesmaid to show some last bit of friendship towards her since I won't be able to do that when I change.

"I know! I can't believe it either!"

"Okay, okay! I know we all just want to talk with Bella some more, but we all have to get ready to go down the aisle because the music is about to start!" Alice said jumping up and down. She then inspected everyone's hair and make-up and checked the dresses.

They all paired up. Alice was with Jasper, Rosalie was with Emmett, Angela was with Ben and Jessica was with Jeremy. Mike was definitely not going to be in our wedding, especially because Edward hated him so much. So, instead we had Jeremy come to be Jessica's escort, he was one of Edward's friends from the Denali clan.

I linked arms with Charlie and he smiled at me and he gave me a light peck on the cheek. Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Jessica all started leaving wit their partners. Then the flower girl and ring bearer started to go too. I began to get really nervous and started getting clammy in my palms.

Every one started to stand up and harps and violins began to play and I walked forward.

**A somewhat cliffy. I decided to split up the wedding and the funeral because the chapter was going to be really long. So the title is kind of screwed up now. Damn. It would've been perfect. Oh well, I am going to name the wedding and funeral chapters "The Wedding" and "The Funeral". How original! Anyways, the wedding will be in ****Edwards's point of view. ****I can't believe I screwed up the title, pay no attention to it, because I'm not changing it.**

**Ok enough.**


	7. The Wedding

**_The Wedding_**

**Please read and review!**

_EPOV:_

When I had finished getting ready, I headed outside to the backyard where people had started to come in.

Bella wanted the wedding to be kept small. I would've wanted it small too. Since Alice wouldn't grant the wish of not going over-board, she had to compromise and invite only a selective amount of people.

There were about 20 people altogether, including Bella and I. Alice really made the place look wonderful, but nothing compares to Bella, my soon to be wife's, beauty.

Everyone had gotten settled into their seats and the harp seated to play. The bridesmaids walked out along with the flower girl and the ring bearer, I honestly don't know where Alice found these children.

Then the harp and violinists began to string away on their instruments and everyone stood up. Bella and her father began to walk down the asile. She looked absolutely stunning. Bella wore a dress that hugged her torso and slightly flowed at her waistline. Her veil and dress both had lace outlining it. It fit her perfectly. The dress was simple yet beautiful. I have to remember to thank Alice.

The whole time she walked down, I stared at her and only her. As if no one else in this world existed. She was the goddess of beauty, my shinning light. I smiled my so called "dazzling" smile and she blushed. How I loved the shades of pink and red she would turn at the slightest things.

Charlie walked her to where I was standing and gave Bella a peck on her cheek. I looked into Bella's eyes as she smiled and we turned to the Preist. **( I put all of the ceremony in here, feel free to skip until you get to the vows, I completely understand)**

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

As Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Edward and Isabella both look forward to each new season of their marriage -- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Edward and Isabella, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly _love_ another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one -- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and you, Isabella Marie Swan, to face each other & take each other's hands." I took Bella's hands in mine and we smiled once again at each other, but this wasn't just _some_ smile, but the smile of love and devotion.

"Edward, you may proceed."

I looked at Bella one more time before speaking, "Isabella, you are my life, my soul. You bring me light, when my world is dark. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've always wanted a one ture love, and now I have it, before me in all of it's splendor. I love you Isabella, with all of my heart. I promise to never break it or leave your side. I'm here for you, forever and always." I slipped the ring onto her finger.

I saw Bella's eyes tear up and spill over. These weren't tears of sorrow, but of joy and I knew if I could, I would be crying as well. Not tears of sorrow, but of joy.

"Isabella, you may proceed."

"Edward, I have, like you, always wanted to have love. Some one to say that they are the reason I breathe. I've found that person and it's you. You have opened my eyes to the wonders of the world and to the wonders of true love. I love you Edward, forever and always." She slipped the ring onto my finger.

I squeezed Bella's hand and she looked at me. Ours eyes locked with one anothers and nothing else mattered. All I wanted was to hold the goddess before me in my arms.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I will" The priest turned to Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I will" Bella said, loud enough for only the priest and I to hear because of her muted voice from her tears.

The preist turned to face everyone. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may kiss the bride."

I pulled Bella in for a passionate kiss. Not caring who saw. The crowd all rose and began to clap. I looked over to Rosalie and Alice to see that they were crying like Bella.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my wife."

We both smiled at the idea of being able to call each other _husband _and _wife._

The reception was inside the house and didn't last long due to the condition Bella was in. Jacob was there and he and Bella talked, me being with her the whole time. He and I nodded at each other in respect for Bella. If it wasn't for her, I would be tearing him into shreds for his thoughts.

Everyone left soon after the reception. We said goodbye to everyone and Bella said goodbye to her parents for the last time in her mortal life.

I laid Bella to bed, since she could barely keep her eyes open and I listen to her mutter my name through out the night.


	8. The Funeral

The Funeral

**Here's the funeral part. I'm sorry if the EPOV wasn't that good, it was my first time trying it from his side. Anyways, I'll update if **_**you **_**get me to 15 reviews! That's not that hard! Only 5 people have to review. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight except for those I create on my own.**

The wedding was amazing and Edwards' vows made me tear. Is it possible for me to be any more in love with him? Possibly, because it seems to be happening to me _everyday._

"God morning, love."

""Mmmm… yes it is." It was turning out to be a good morning. It's my first morning being married to Edward. My first morning as Isabella Marie Cullen. That name sounded so right, now me and Edward were going to be together for an eternity.

--0o0o0--o0o0--o0o0--o0o0--o0o0--

The next week had gone by in a blur, people were in and out of the house, we got gifts and Edward and I went on our honeymoon in Venice. We decided to have it before I was changed and before I had my funeral. He wanted it to be my last human memory, for the both of us.

The honeymoon had come and passed. We took romantic walks on the beaches and took boat rides down the canals. We stayed ina beautiful venitian hotel suite. It was amazing. Over this week though, I had gotten worse. I had started becoming very weak and very tired. It pained me to walk around. I had been bed written for the last few days. I knew that it was my time.

Carlise told me about how the death documents would be filled. According to Carlise, I "caught a horrible cold that sped up the sickness, therefore it must be closed casket, in case I was still contagious."

The plan sounded easy enough. And it was, Isabella Marie Cullen died September 3, 2008 in her bed. The funeral will be held on September 10. It was so painful to hear my parents pains from Edward. I cried many times, with Edward right by my side.

The dreadful day of my funeral was tomorrow and the sad thing about it was that I was still alive. I really wanted to just comfort my family and friends, tell them that every thing will be ok and that I was always with them. Bit I couldn't, this is my life now. Edward is my life now. Well, Edward and the Cullens.

I wasn't in a sad mood though. How could I when Emmett was in the house. He kept on joking about my "death" and the funeral he had to go to. If you think about it, it is a pretty funny situation for them. But Esme told everyone to look sad and pretend like I really have died. Rosalie had been avoiding be since this started to happen, he told me it was because she thought I was ruining my life. But this time I really didn't have a choice.

It was my fate.


	9. Eternity

Eternity

_**Eternity**_

**So sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing, I made a few changes to it, to make it a bit more understanding. Also, thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Sorry if you didn't like how I skipped around in the last chapter, I just wanted to keep the story moving on. But man, that chappie was short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Pssshhh… I wish!**

**EPOV:**

Bella's funeral was actually quite sad, considering that Bella never _did _die. It was the worst to see Charlie and Renee; I know they would miss their only duahgter so much. Everyone felt bad for me as well. Once we had left the funeral and after party (**party? Is that right?) **Emmett burst out in a whole bunch of laughing fits. He thought it was all so hilarious because Bella was just a few miles away in our house. Did he have no sensitive side? I didn't break out in laughing fits because according to all of those people there, Bella did die and she was never going to be seen again.

But that was the past; I needed to focus on today. Today is the day that we change Bella. I have been sitting here, in our room with her for the last 4 hours, thinking of how I was going to do this. What if her blood was too good and I killed her? What if she decided she didn't want to be with me forever? But, I had no choice and I had to do this. She wanted me to change her. We made the deal, we get married and I change her myself. I couldn't let her die before my eyes.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

Alice and Carlisle walked in; both of their eyes holding pain and worry. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Edward, son, its time. We've set Jasper and Rosalie out on a hunting trip, they both couldn't take it."

"Okay, are you sure she'll be okay?"

Alice chimed in, trying to sound happy and cheerful, but she failed miserably.

"Of course silly! She trusts you. You do know that, right? We have faith in you Edward. Would you like us to leave?"

"Please."

Carlisle spoke with much authority. " We'll be back in later."

They both turned and left the room. I kissed Bella on her lips and she smiled. _At least she isn't fully awake._

"I'm sorry my love." I said as I bit into her neck, releasing the venom.

BPOV:

I heard the door open and by the voices speaking, it was Carlisle and Alice. I knew Edward was here with me, as he had been for the last two days.

"We'll be back in later." Carlisle said, and with that they both left the room. I knew Edward was still with me though. We got up and walked over to my bed. I knew he was going to change me and I was happy.

He kissed me on the lips. I smiled, _what a great way to leave mortality, being kissed by an angel. _

"I'm sorry my love." What could he be sorry for, he was granting one of my biggest wishes. I was about to say something, but Edward pressed his lips to my neck and bit me.

The bite hurt, but not as much as the fire sensation that was spreading though my body. But I had to be strong for Edward because I knew that every time I showed I was in pain, he'd be in pain too. So for the next few days, or months, I don't know it felt like an eternity, I held in my cries of pain and whimpers.

"Carlisle, come in here!" I heard Edward shout to his father. By the sound of the footsteps, a few more people other than Carlisle came in.

"Edward? What is it?"

The pain was now starting to subdue. It was starting to loose the fire sensation in my legs.

"Her heart is slowing, almost to a stop! It's only been one and a half days! Help her!" Edward was frantic, but I knew I wasn't dying, I could feel changes in my body. Have I really gone through the change so fast? I thought it took at least 3 days for the transformation. Does that mean there's something wrong with me?

"Edward?" I asked weakly. But my voice was almost like Edward's.

They all turned to face me with wide eyes. Edward rushed over to me.

"Love, how do you feel?"

"I still feel like I'm on fire in my chest."

They all gave each other looks. It must be a secret conversation. Edward turned back to me.

"Bella, I believe you are almost done with your change. I've never heard of a transformation that took so short of time."

Wow. I was probably one of the first changes to take less than 3 days! I wonder what that means.

"Bella," Carlisle said, " This could mean that you may have a power like Edward's, but I don't know for sure until we test it out."

Okay, so I could have a power. I wonder what it could be. Freezing time? Or maybe it could be fire? Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Love, you should sleep, so the transformation can finish. It will probably be an hour or two."

"Okay." As I said that I realized that within those few minutes that I had been talking to Edward and listening to Carlisle speak, my voice got even smoother.

I laid my head on the pillow and felt sleepy and I was still in a little pain.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Edward spoke to my before I fell asleep, dreaming the last dreams I would ever have as a human. Dreams of Edward and me in our meadow.

--

_**Two hours, 13 minutes and 21 seconds later:**_

I awoke, feeling disoriented. I let my eyes flutter open. I felt so much different. I could no longer feel my heart thumping in my chest. I looked down to my hands and saw that they were paler. _As if that were possible!_ I looked around the room and noticed many fine details I hadn't before. My eyesight had improved. I saw a deer in the backyard and could hear the leaves rustle under its feet, even from inside this room. I looked around the room for Edward. He wasn't there. I decided to walk down the stairs and look for him. I could hear them inside the kitchen.

"Edward?" I called ever so lightly, not wanting to disturb him and his family if they were all doing something together. I walked into the kitchen and they were all sitting around the island. I made myself present to them by clearing my throat. They all looked up to me and everyone froze with their eyes wide.

"What? Did I turn ugly?" I realized how stupid that was, but they were all looking at me like I had just come out naked. I wonder if I looked any different.

"Wow Bella! Look in the mirror." Alice led me to the bathroom and put up towards a mirror.

I looked different. My hair was a bit longer and very silky looking. My nails looked perfectly manicured. I had grown about 2 inches, but the thing that caught my eye was the color of a newborns eyes. They were topaz.

I turned to Alice with a questioning look.

"I know! That's what we were all looking at. Bella, your aren't thirsty at all?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"C'mon. Let's go talk to Carlisle."

We walked back over to the kitchen and everyone was huddled together talking.

"Were back! Lets get to talking. Carlisle, what is wrong with Bella's eyes?"

I went over and sat in Edwards lap, he kissed me on my lips. I needed to know what was happening to me, or my thirst.

**Ok, so another somewhat cliffy. ****Can anyone guess what **_**one **_**of Bella's powers are? ****She's going to have 2, but the one addressed right now is what I'm asking about.**

**Feel free to guess what the other power is too, if you guess right, I'll cha know!**


	10. A New Kind

A New Kind A New Kind

**Okay, so sorry for not updating all this time. Camping. Yeah, not the most fun thing to do. Dirty, sticky, sweaty camping. But now I'm back! Congrats to **_**Jessica **_**and **_**no name!**_** They got it right. If you don't know what they said, then look at the reviews but I'm not telling. No one got the second power right though. Ha-ha I'm so sneaky.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Twilight. There, is that good enough for you?**

BPOV:

Carlisle was in deep thought and must have finally come to a conclusion.

"Bella, I'm not sure what is going on with your transformation. It is clear that you are now a vampire, as you have no beating heart. But I do have a theory as to what your eye color could mean. I am not positive though. We will have to experiment."

"What is your theory? Is there something wrong with me?" I was getting frightened, but Carlisle's words were very good.

"No Bella, it is quite the opposite. I think something wonderful has occurred." Edward had a look of confusion and joy on his face. Carlisle and him were having a silent conversation I suppose. " Again, I am not positive. Am I correct that when you were still human, you had a large repulsion to blood?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with my eyes?"

"I think that because of that, you don't have a need to feed off of blood."

Is that true? Could it really be possible? So, I guess that really is a good thing.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward was looking at me with a concerned face. "Yes. I am, it's just so amazing. Has this ever happened before?"

"No. Just you, we belive. I always knew you would be special as a vampire, because you were so special as a human." I didn't know what to say back so I kissed Edward on his lips. I could feel all of the eyes in the room bearing into my back, I'm not sure if all of them were out of amazement.

Alice looked astonished, and –as usual- she was bouncing in her seat. Jasper look happy, Emmett looked happy as well, but also a little sad.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" He sighed and put on a puppy dog face that the family was so good at.

" I wanted to see you hunt!" He looked like a three year old pouting after it was just told to take a nap. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry… Emmett." I said between laughs. Soon everyone joined in on the fun and started laughing too.

"What? You think it is funny that I am devastated?" That caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"Rosie! Tell them it's not right!" Rose, who had been trying to keep a straight face for Emmett's sake, started to laugh too. It was probably the first time I'd ever seen her laugh. It was quite a good time, all of us together. I finally felt somewhat equal to all of them.

"Alright kids. I think we should test Bella's repulsion-to-blood idea tomorrow. But for now, lets let Bella and Edward spend some time together, since they haven't gotten to be together since their honey moon." Emmett of course took Carlisle's words the wrong way and had to say something.

"Yeah Eddie and Bella need some _alone _time. Alone in_ bed!_" Emmett started to crack up and I know that if I could still blush, I'd be looking like the relative of a cherry.

Rose slapped Emmett on the head. "God Emmett! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sorry Rosie."

"Stop calling me that. You only do it when you're in trouble." Rose made Emmett apologize to us and they went to their room to _work things out._ Ha. Alice and Jasper had already left with Carlisle and Esme to do some household shopping for new furniture. That left Edward and me virtually alone. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I snuggled my face into his neck. I turned around and started to kiss him passionately. He pulled away with his crooked smile across his face. If he was trying to be seductive, he was doing a great job.

"So Bella, I guess we're alone now. What do you want to do?" I suddenly got an idea and ran u0p the stairs at vampire speed to Rose and Emmett's room. I could hear anything so that was good. Just as I was about to barge in, Rosalie spoke.

"Were leaving! We want to leave the newlyweds alone." They both had smug grins on their faces when they walked out and as they left the house the yelled "Have fun!" I was going to make sure we did. I went back to Edward who looked very confused.

"I believe you have to pay your end of the deal, Edward." He looked at me smiling.

"Are you sure my love?"

Am I sure! Hells to the yes!

"What do you think Edward?"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"You should…" But before I could finish my sentence, he picked me up bridal style and opened the door to our room and we gave everything to each other.

We were taken out of each other's arms by the sound of cars and loud music.

"They are a mile away." I had a great idea.

"Lets trick them, well everyone except for Alice. Quickly get dressed and go downstairs. Put on a movie."

"Why?"

"Because I want to play a trick on Emmett for once. Now go." Edward smiled and we quickly got dressed. Edward only knew half of my plan though. Alice knew what to do, and I assumed she told everyone except for Emmett what to do and when.

Edward put on the movie and gave me another smile, telling me that he knew what to do from Alice's vision.

"They're here." He whispered to me. Emmett was the first to run in. He didn't even bother to look around; he just darted up the stairs and barged into our room. He ran back down and started to ask everyone where we were until Rose took Emmett's face and pointed it in our direction.

"Wha- How- Didn't you…"

"What is it Emmett?" I asked, acting innocent. Which was funny because I lost my innocence just a few hours ago.

"I thought you were kicking us out of the house so you could… do the dirty-dirty." We all started to crack up when he said "dirty-dirty".

"No Emmett, we wanted to watch a movie together. It's a good way to spend time together."

"Really?"

"Yes Emmett, believe it or not." His face was priceless. He was beyond the point of shocked.

Then he looked furious. "Did you steal _Mean Girls _or _Bratz _from my room?" We all laughed even harder. He was waiting for an answer, apparently he was serious about his chick flicks.

"No…we…didn't." I said between laughs.

"Good. I wanted to watch those soon, without you two stealing them."

"Great idea Emmett, why don't you do get them and we'll watch them with you now."

"Yeah! Great idea Bells." Good. He was going to be gone for a few seconds. I turned around to everyone and we scattered. I hid with Edward in a coat closet. We were pressed together and it felt great. _Snap out of it Bella! Focus on misson: fool Emmett. _

Emmett came racing back down the stairs, booming.

"I GOT "EM! Let's watch them!" It took him a while to realize that everyone was gone and not responding. "Hello? Guys? This isn't funny! Get down here so we can watch the movies!" He waited for a few minutes and then sighed heavily. "Fine! I'll watch them on my own. You're missing out. These are great movies!" He sat down on the couch. Bad move. The closet Edward and I were in was behind him across the room. Alice knows when to pop out with her camera and film this, because I think that Emmett will freak or at least make a funny face. I hope we didn't mess up.

I gently opened the closet door, thankful that there was no creak. Emmett was so into his movie, I don't think he'd even notice if the front door opened. Edward and I started to creep towards the couch. I signaled to Edward- _on the count of three-_ and started to count down. Just a few milliseconds before we pounced Alice, Rosalie and Jasper whipped out of their hiding spot with their phones ready. Edward and I came up behind Emmett and shoved him while yelling "BOO!"

Emmett made a face of pure horror and then screeched. Like a little girl. We all dropped to the floor with laughter and were gasping for breath.

Jasper was the first one able to speak. "Nice…scream…Emmett!" I know that if Emmett could blush, he would be. _Ha! Got what he deserved! Can't take a dose of your own medicine Emmie?_

It took us all a few minutes to collect ourselves. Emmett was giving us all death glares, even Rose.

"I cant believe you did this to me Rosie! I thought you loved me!" We all started to laugh even harder.

"I do…Emmett…But that was…hilarious. You scream… like a girl!" Emmett looked so embarrassed. I sort of felt bad for him. Sort of.

"Who thought of this?" Emmett asked looking me.

"Hey!" I said defending myself, "You do things like this to me all the time, Don't dish it out, if you cant take it."

"Oooohhhh! I am so going to get you back one day Bella Swan!"

"Bella Cullen, now."

"Whatever, you are going to pay for this!" Yeah right like Edward would ever let him do such a thing to me. Right on cue as if Edward read my mind, he said to Emmett; "Not while I'm still around." He said that and Emmett went blank and said – like a puppy obeying it's owner – "Yes Edward."

Emmett! The huge bear like creature!

"I am _so _posting this on youtube!" Alice said while running up the stairs to her room.

"No Alice! Don't do ir!" Emmett was full on whining now.

"I will only stop if you say something to Bella."

"What?"

"Apologize. Right now."

"Okay I will, just don't post that on youtube!"

"Just apologize Emmett." He turned to me with a sincerely sorry face.

"I'm sorry Bella." It was so cute, like a little boy saying sorry to his mommy for stealing a cookie.

"It's okay Emmett." How could you stay mad at him? I gave hima big hug because I really did feel bad for him now.

Something interrupted the moment then. Something _very _unexpected.

**Cliffie! Haha! So can anyone guess what interrupted the moment? If you guess right then… you are amazing. Next chapter will be up this week sometime.**


	11. UST

U

_**U.S.T **_

_**AN:**_

OMG! Breaking Dawn is out at mid-night! Fab news for everyone, except I won't be updating for the next week so that I can give you, my readers, and I, myself, A chance to start the book. But knowing me, I'll finish tonight. Ha-ha. Okay, so this is where it will get a bit more interesting. I'll update once I get 5 more reviews!

_Whoosh. Bang! Crash!_

Alice came running into me un-expectantly from the other side of the room at full speed.

"AAAAAAAH! OH MY GOSH!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. She overly excited about something.

"What is it Alice? Why are you so excited?" Everyone was staring at her now. Completely shocked at her sudden behavior. This was even a little extreme for Alice.

"Alice what are you keeping from me? You're trying to block your thoughts!" Edward said in a stern voice, giving Alice a look of death.

"Something amazing! Bella? Bella! Come over here right now!" I walked over to her obediently.

"Alice what are you doing with Bella?" Edward was staring at the both of us now.

"It's important Edward. We have to go shopping. I will tell you when Bella and I come home. _Only _if you don't try to read my thoughts."

"No Alice. I can do whatever I want. What does Bella have to do with this anyway? And you can't take Bella anywhere because she's _dead _in this town."

"I know I'm not stupid! She's going to wear a wig, that's all she will need. Belive me, I wouldn't be taking her anywhere if she were to be exposed. Oh and by the way, you new name Bella, is Holly. Just for today."

Holly? Why something so boring? Why not… oh I don't know. Just not Holly. Whatever,

"Alice I'm still not going to stop trying."

"Oh yes you will. Eventually. Because it has to do with Bella."

Me? What about me?

"What Alice?" I asked her. I'm not even sure why we were going shopping. I don't even like to shop.

"You'll find out once we leave."

"Alice, I'm not going to let you take Bella with you on a shopping trip about something that I don't even know about. Is this something bad?"

"No Edward it's not. You'll love it! I swear over all of your bodies. And remember, never bet against Alice. I'm physic!"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll let Alice take you only if you say okay."

I looked over to Alice and then to Edward. If Alice says it's good then I guess I shouldn't say no. But what about my husband?

"Alice? Are you sure that I'll be happy about whatever were shopping for?"

"Positive."

"Edward? Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

"Yes, as long as you are."

"Okay then. I'll go." Alice started to jump up and down. "Yay! Edward no trying to read my thoughts or else this _wonderful surprise _wont work. Got it?"

"Yeah." With that Alice picked me up and ran me to her car. She started it and we were on the highway going 110 miles per hour. I just dazed out of the car for a half an hour or so before Alice talked to me.

"Here put this on." She gave be a bag with a blonde wig and make-up. I put on the wig and applied the pink eyeshadow and lipstick and turned to Alice.

"What is the surprise?" I was really getting anxious.

"You'll see. Were almost at the mall." A half an hour we were at the Port Angeles. Alice got out of the car and gave me another bag. This one had clothes in it.

"Alice! I'm not wearing this!"

"Yes you are _Holly, _Hurry up your have 2 minutes before someone sees you. I nodded and put of the mini skirt, white lace tank and death trap heels that Alice gave me to put on. I didn't look bad at all, but I felt uncomfortable wearing things that barely covered my torso and butt. The heels I would probably trip in too! (**outfit on my profile**)

"Alice! This outfit will be the death of me!" Alice just rolled her eyes and dragged me inside the mall. Once inside she started to walk upstairs and past stores. We stopped in front of gymboree.

"What are we doing here?"

"Holly! Your pregnant! It's so amazing! I'm going to be an auntie!"

I.am.pregnant.

How is this possible?

Haha. Did you see that one. Well I gave you a cliffie. Again Bella's outfit is on my profile. Make sure to check out my other stories too! Love you all!

**BREAKING DAWN!**


	12. What does this mean?

What does this Mean

_**What does this Mean?**_

I am so sorry for my lack of updating! It has been so long, but school just started and right away, the projects and papers were being piled on so I found myself with no spare time for typing. Sorry again! I'll shoot for once every 2 weeks.

**Disclaime****r: I don't own Twilight.**

I just stood there. Not blinking or moving, still as a statue. I was in complete awe. I thought vampires couldn't have babies? What does this make me? I don't even know what a vampire pregnancy is like or what might happen and neither does any other vampire.

"Bella?" Alice asked me in a tender voice, so low no one could hear. I looked over to her, unsure.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"I promise you Bella, I am. I even know the sexes and names!" Sex_es?_ Name_s? _PLURAL?!

"Alice? What do you mean by sexes? You mean there's more than one?"

"Yep!" She said, popping the "p", "In fact, you have four little ones growing inside you at this second." My mouth hung open. I was pregnant with not one, but four mini- vampire Edwards.

"Can I tell you the sexes?" Did I really want to know? What about Edward? What would he think?

Almost as if Alice could read my mind, she answered. " Don't worry _Holly_, Edward will be ecstatic! Now can I tell you? Pleeeease?"

I sighed and nodded my head. She squealed and jumped up and down. "Drum roll please!" I rolled my eyes and told her to continue.

"Okay… you are going to have 2 boys, and 2 girls. Perfect isn't it? I can already see me and Delilah shopping together!" I was confused.

"Who is Dahlia?"

"Oh! Sorry, it just slipped! That's what you're going to name one of your girls! Isn't it a pretty name? They are just beautiful babies! You have to let me find you the right car! And oh, house hunting too!"

I just stared at her.

"What? It's not like you can fit 4 babies in a tiny Volvo! And you have to get your own house! I want one right next to yours! Ohhhh! I'm so excited!"

I laughed a little and lightened up. Before, I never even considered kids on my list of wants, but now, the idea is very appealing.

"See! I knew you'd be happy with it! Now lets go girl! These babies need some cute outfits!"

I nodded my head and we walked into the Gymboree store. Everything was so small and cute! I found myself smiling uncontrollably.

"So… do you know what I'll name them?"

"I thought you would never ask! The two girls' names are Jasmine Noelle and Dahlia Elizabeth. The boys' names are Jaden Henry and Masen Joel. Aren't they just the best?"

"Yes. They are perfect! Lets get some outfits for my little Jasmine, Dahlia, Jaden and Masen." I looked over to Alice and we smiled like crazy buffoons. I couldn't hold in the excitement. I was bouncing around the store while looking at outfits.

We found a cute pink outfit with a horse theme, and dainty little yellow outfit with a giraffe theme, an adorable outfit with green and a bear theme and the most perfect outfit that was blue with little cars.

When we finished the shopping, I went to the only register open and handed over my outfits. The girl behind the counter was a cute, brown haired beauty. The smiled sweetly at me and started ringing up the items.

"Good afternoon. Did you find everything all right?" I smiled and her and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Thank you very much."

"Are these outfit for you?"

"Yep. They sure are."

"Oh! How far along are you?" I looked over to Alice and she very quickly shrugged and put up 4 fingers. Neither of us knew, because I wasn't _really _pregnant yet.

"About four weeks."

"Wow. You already know your having a boy and a girl?" I chuckled and smiled at her.

"No, I pregnant with 4." She gasped and looked and my stomach.

"Wow! Congratulations! Here you go!" She handed me the bag and waved.

"Bye."

Alice and I smiled at each other and we walked out of the store.

"So… Bella? Ready to go home and break the news?"

I took in a deep breath, not because I was scared but because I was preparing myself for questions and test and etc, etc.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled and we took the elevator down to the front entrance.

Once inside the car, Alice sped off and I took off my disguise. We arrived at the Cullen Mansion no less than 15 minutes later.

Alice opened the doors, "Emse! Carlisle! Rose! Emmett! Jazzy! EDWARD!"

I covered my ears, surprised that she could yell so loud for being so small. Everyone came racing downstairs, wondering why Alice was yelling. Edward, of course, was first downstairs.

"What is all of the commotion about Alice?" He looked at her with questioning eyes after giving me a kiss.

"Love? Do you know?" I nodded my head and Alice directed him and everyone else in the family to the couches in the living room. Edward and I sat down on the loveseat. Alice stayed standing, waiting to give the news.

"Okay everyone! Exciting news! Are you ready?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Take a deep breath…"

Emmett was bouncing in his seat, not able to contain his excitement to hear the news.

"Now I know what you're all going to say, _it's not possible._ But then again what can we say about things not being possible? We _are _vampires, those things that people say don't exist."

"Good god Alice! What is it?" Rose yelled. Wow, if I didn't know she was a vampire I would figure she was pms'ing.

"Well… Bella's pregnant! With quadruplets!"

Edward looked over to me, his mouth wide open, revealing his pearly white teeth. "Is that what you did today?" I nodded my head numbly. Was he mad at me for not telling him?

He stood still as a statue for what seemed like days.

"Edward? Are you mad at me?" He shook his head fervently.

"Of course not. I'm ecstatic!" His eyes lit up and I could see specks of green shinning through.

"Do you know what this means? Your are the first vampire ever to become pregnant." I nodded my head again and smiled brightly at him. He kissed me passionately and stared deeply in my eyes.

"Only you could ever make me this happy Bella Cullen." I kissed his cheek and we faced the rest of the family. There was Alice, who was bouncing in her spot. Jasper who was smiling happily, Emmett who was bouncing as well, Esme who looked like she was about to cry (if she could). Carlisle was thinking and Rosalie had a twisted expression. She looked to be torn between happy for me and sad that it wasn't her.

"Rose?" She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I'm so happy for you Bella." I smiled and reached over to her and grabbed her hand. I knew it was her dream to start a family and she hated her life because she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't mean to be such a downer."

"No, no, no. I understand Rose. I really do, and you know that if there is anything I could do, I would do it."

"Thank you Bella." I smiled and hugged her. Carlisle cleared his throat.

The room went silent and we all faced Carlisle.

"I don't know how this has happened, I don't know how Bella's body will react to the pregnancy, but I do know that Bella is one of a kind. She is able to provide life, and a think we should test to see if her ability could go beyond carrying a child. She could possibly bring thing like dead flowers, or even animals back to life and she very well could have the ability to kill them too."

I was shocked. Could it be true? Emmett got up in a flash and left the room. He came back with a dead plant.

"This was Rose's. I kind of killed it. Try to bring it back!" I looked at the plant and them towards Carlisle.

"Okay. But how?"

"I don't know? Just… think about it. Touch it or something."

I touched the plant. Nothing happened. I tried again, and nothing happened.

"Sorry, Em. It's not going to work."

"Did you think of it while touching it?"

"No."

"Well, then try!"

"Okay."

I touched it, and imagined it green and blooming, like it once was. Nothing happened.

"Sorry Emmett, I don't think it's going to work."

I turned back to Carlisle but he was focused on something else. Alice gasped.

"What?"

"It worked!" Emmett boomed.

I stood up to see, and it looked just like I had imagined it. Wow! I wonder if I would bring my powers to other vampires. As in, give Rose the ability to give birth. But how? Pregnancy takes time; I can't just imagine her pregnant and then _poof! _She's ready to give birth.

It would take some time to get used to this.


	13. Good news everyone!

**Super good news for all of my reviewers/alerters etc!**

**I'm going to start updating again! Isn't that great?**

**Now, chapters won't be posted right away, because I have to start typing them, but soon! I promise! Thanks to all of my dedicated friends here on FanFiction. I appreciate all of the love 3**

**I hope more people start to review and give me some awesome feedback! **

**With much love,**

**lovepeacejoy**


End file.
